


D27 Crackfic

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthing Kink, Everyone's Thoroughly Enjoying Themselves, Evil Enabler Welcomes the Blame, Fantastical Pregnancies, Flame Users are not Fully Human, Hayato makes a great Morganatic Gift, He's Enjoyed Being Barefoot and Pregnant, Implied/Reference Kyōya/Takeshi, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mists: Messing with Reality for Fun and Profit, Orgasms Make Everything Better, Post Anime & Manga, Pregnancy Kink, The Author Probably Should be Ashamed, This is Not How Human Biology Works, Tsuna doth Protest too Much, Unethical Midwifery, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: ... the tags are the summary.





	D27 Crackfic

“I’m going to tear your balls off and feed them to you, you insatiable bastard. This is all your fault, you and your super fucking fertility and your Cloudy Flames that you didn’t warn me about!” His little lover was adorable as he raged with his contractions, and he probably shouldn’t say that out loud, given the way his Flames were flaring. “And goddamn Flame Mafia and their weird freaking birthing rituals! Why aren’t we in a hospital with the good meds or maybe a freaking surgeon, given that we’ve got _sextuplets_ in the damn balloon masquerading as my abdomen.”

“Because it’s a carefully constructed balloon, sweetheart, with all the right plumbing and more space on the inside, and no civilian hospital is going to respond to that very well. And I can do something about the pain if you’ll let me? It’s just stressed muscles and contractions, and we both know how those can be helped.” The glare he gets from his lover is half-hearted and he grins at him boyishly. “Let me help, please Tsuna?”

“If this is going to involve you trying to stick your cock in me -” his lover’s question was cut off by a contraction that set his belly rippling and had fire bursting into life on his forehead.

“- it won’t unless you beg me to, sweetheart. I was just going to use my tongue and Flames on you until the endorphins kick in properly. All the journals I’ve been reading say this can be really enjoyable -” Tsuna makes a pretty little hmph sound, and he ducks his head to press a kiss to the tip of his lover’s cock. It twitches, but he knows from the journals that he’ll have to work quite hard to get Tsuna hard. But there were other advantages, and he takes his lover in hand, and rubs a thumb over the base, where his balls should have been - they’d been perverted to allow for the pregnancy - and over the patch of hypersensitive flesh that was the start of the seam he’d gleefully made use of to get his Tsuna pregnant and was where the babies would emerge from when they were ready. Moisture beads along the seam in response, and he hums mischievously, and takes Tsuna’s soft cock in his mouth to suck. He eases two fingers into the other’s body, wincing at how very tight he still was - he supposed it was his fault; once the pregnancy had been confirmed, he’d gone back to fucking his lover in their preferred hole - and curves them, looking for the sensitive points which would help Tsuna with getting hard.

(Tsuna’s inability to get hard without a lot of coaxing had not been a hardship, pun intended, given just how much he liked to use his little lover as a cockwarmer, and Tsuna’s insatiable desire to be thoroughly fucked, which had only gotten more exaggerated as he’d gotten further into his pregnancy. He was actually hoping to coax him into his lap within the next hour or so; the Sky-and-Mist Flame-working would protect his cock from getting squished by the birthing, and it would allow him a better position to pet, sooth and support him. But he was going to have to coax Tsuna into being interested in that.)

His diligence is rewarded with Tsuna’s cock starting to harden, and he keeps sucking, using its increasing stiffness to his advantage - his end goal is to deep throat it - and scissors the fingers he’d sunk into his lover’s passage, easing their way with Sky Flames. Another contraction rips through Tsuna, but he sucks harder, forcing his little lover’s cock to stay erect, and mentally tunes his Flames to the same frequency, hoping to let them surge as the contractions came, making them euphoric rather than painful.

“You’re a _menace_ , Dino.” He grins around his lover’s cock. “I can’t even reach over my damn belly to make you do this properly!” He sucks hard and is rewarded with a sigh and the muscles in his pretty partner’s thighs going tense as he tries to thrust up into his mouth. “Oh fuck, fine. You can stick your cock in me, you fucking tease.” 

He lifts his head, and barely manages to erase his cat-got-the-cream smile before Tsuna sees it. “I’d say roll over so I can prepare you, but I don’t think you’re going to manage it.” He gets a weak glare for that. “Let me get myself behind you so we can do this comfortably, sweetheart.” 

He lifts Tsuna into his lap and onto his cock - they’d spent so much time fucking that his little lover could take him without any preparation, and there was a Mist-working to make sure nothing tore - and he presses a kiss to fluffy hair, and leans back, making them both comfortable, and thoroughly appreciating how Tsuna’s muscles twitch and massage him. Another contraction rolls over his pretty partner, and there’s a moan of relief as his Sky Flames surge in response to it, and Tsuna whines. “I hate that you were right about this helping, Dino.”

He shushes Tsuna gently and lays one of his hands on his rippling belly, radiating Sky Flames into it as much as possible, trying to make him more comfortable. “I read a _lot_ of the older journals, sweetheart. They were all quite clear what you’d need.” Tsuna grumbles, but the way the muscles surrounding his cock were twitching, his lover wasn’t sulking _too_ much. “Are you ready for the next step in this, sweetheart, or do you want to cum a couple of times first?”

“Want them _out_.” 

“We can do that, sweetheart.” He spreads his legs a little wider, forcing Tsuna’s wider, too, and sinks his own Flames into the working surrounding their babies, and prodded it into entering the next stage of birthing. His pretty little lover whines as the contractions increase abruptly; his Flames don’t quite keep up with the speed of them initially, and he bites his cheek when he gets to experience the full force of the contractions around his cock. Tsuna would hit him if he said he wanted to stop easing them, but he was still incredibly tempted. (A couple of hours being squeezed so very tightly, and he’d cum so often and so hard that he’d flood Tsuna’s gorgeous ass with so much cum that he’d stay the same size, even once he’d given birth, and given how much he appreciated his tiny round lover …)

“How long is - ah - this supposed to - ah - take?” 

“Mostly the journals specified the duration of this in terms of numbers of orgasms, sweetheart. Three to four per baby.” His lover makes a choking sound. “If you hadn’t been feeling so Cloudy, lovely, there wouldn’t have _quite_ so many buns in your oven.” Tsuna growls at him, and it’s an adorable sound. “Your body will give us a few minutes warning before they crown, and Chrome-chan will come into help them out and carry them out to your own to coo over while we work on the next one.” Tsuna flushes, and he coos himself. “Don’t worry sweetheart. Remember, she put that working in place so she wouldn’t have to see anything she didn’t want to. Like my thick cock in your pretty little ass, with your rim so pink and smooth and twitching around it, desperate for even more that it’s been given …” Tsuna swats him, and he presses a kiss to his lover’s temple in apology.

“Next time it’s - oh gods - your turn, Dino. Would you just - God damn you and your insatiable libido - get me off so we can meet our babies, and I can turn the fucking tables - or pay Kyōya-senpai to do it for me!” He shudders at the threat; his lover’s Cloud was a sadistic dom from the one or two play scenes he’d walked in on, and he isn’t nearly as much of a masochist as Takeshi Yamamoto apparently is. 

He takes the hint though and - channelling his Flames into his muscles - raises Tsuna slightly and slams him back down on his cock, and when that earns him a moan, and a flutter of muscles just shy of another contraction, he keeps up the action, one large hand splayed across his pretty lover’s big belly to monitor and support the process. He actually feels when the first of their babies settles into place, immature Sky Flames giggling in glee, and then there’s an amazingly strong contraction that leaves his little lover panting in desperate pleasure, and there was an incredible amount of pressure, his Tsuna squeezing incredibly tight around his cock, and short Flame covered fingernails dug into his forearm as his cock spurts in pleasure, adding to the slick lubricant from the Mist working Shamal had created for them. “Gods, have to push -”

“Shh. Concentrate on my cock, sweetheart. Your Mist needs to be here to catch before you push, but if you want to tense around my cock, instead, I’ll be _very_ appreciative of the effort.” Tsuna does, and he swears at the intensity of the sensation - he has to bite his cheek when Chrome lets herself into the room, and Tsuna blushes bright red, and it’s only his grip that stops him from closing his legs in humiliation. “She’s not going to laugh, sweetheart. Feel her Flames; she’s just looking forward to catching our first-born.”

“You can push now, Bossu; I’ve got the proper hold on the working.” Chrome’s voice is soft and affectionate. “And It’s only your Flames I’m looking at Bossu, so you needn’t blush, even if Dino-san’s Flames make it obvious the way he’s helping with this.” Tsuna pants and pushes, muscles spasming and he has to bite his cheek and swallow the moan as he’s massaged as well, and Chrome smiles gently. “Just enjoy it, Dino-san. You’re going to be too exhausted for these games for months with these six; babies do so adore Sky Flames. Now press on Bossu’s belly to help remind his Flames what to do, please.”

He does, and Tsuna grunts, and there’s a disconcertingly pleasurable sensation, and indignant flaring of baby Cloud Flames as their territory is shifted, and sweet Chrome giggles, even as she comes up from between his pretty lover’s spread legs with a squalling Wrath Sky in her arms. (It’s not unexpected; his grand-aunt had had the Flame, and Secondo had been Primo’s half-sibling.)

"Chrome? the question comes from Tsuna.

“Sorry, Bossu it just seems that this little one’s sibling doesn’t like being separated from her.” Chrome hums thoughtfully. “Perhaps we should have Kyōya-san or Hana-san come in to be ready to take them? They’re both your bonded Clouds which should help to soothe the little one while their Territory is in pieces. Let me just give this little girl to Takeshi to calm while we get her siblings to leave their comfy warm den.”

“Kyōya, please, Chrome. He can pass our little Cloud off when he’s outside, but -”

“Hana-san will understand, Bossu. You blushed a lot when I said I’d be delivering the little ones, and Hana would have to use her eyes, not her Flames to help.” There’s another highly indignant flare of Cloud Flames from Tsuna’s belly and a contraction in response as Chrome crosses to the door to hand off their little Wrath to Takeshi, who coos at her and lifts her to his nipple; he’s relieved to see her latch on immediately. (Given that Takeshi and Kyōya were partially responsible for just how many babies there were in his gorgeous lover’s belly, it was only fair that Takeshi at least had agreed to help breastfeed.) “Kyōya-senpai, Bossu’s next baby is going to be the Cloudy one; he’s rather annoyed at his sister being taken away, and I think you should probably come and help with him.”

“Hn.” His cheeks heat slightly at Kyōya’s appraising look as he steps in, especially when it focuses on the place where he and Tsuna are joined, and he’s almost tempted to ask for a mirror because the sight of Tsuna’s tiny body and tight little hole taking his cock - it was on the far upper end of human normal, and the tales about how their family had ended up with the proverbial stallion’s cock were hilarious - is one of his _very_ favourite sights. He always enjoyed taking Tsuna teasingly slowly to start, thoroughly appreciating the way he could press the head of his cock to that tiny star and it would bloom for him … his hips twitch in response to his mental image, and his pretty little partner shrieks and cums, muscles wringing tighter around his cock, and he shifts his legs, tilting back further, spreading Tsuna wider still and showing off the way his lover was impaled. (And the slick cum that squished out from where Tsuna was impaled when he flexed his thighs.)

Takeshi’s Adam’s apple bobbed, and his cock was obviously quite hard, and he grinned, wicked amusement, and pressed a hand to his lover’s belly again, the downwards motion and sweep of Sky Flames setting off another full round of contractions, which only increased the flares from the angry little Cloud as he began to be squeezed out of his lover’s belly. He hums, kissing the column of Tsuna’s throat as he’s massaged again, and hides a grin as he realises Kyōya is aroused too, which makes him preen. 

“Dino, I love you, but - oh gods, you _bastard_ , the way you’re moving - I’m going to rip your fucking - ow - bollocks off.” He realises he’s out of sync with his lover’s Flames and the contractions, the pleasure having distracted him, and pushes everything but matching the pain, muting and twisting it to make sure Tsuna would be willing to do this again. He’d been so pretty for the last six months, round and tempting, and so very tight as the little ones occupied as much space as they could despite the working. 

“Breathe with me sweetheart. Let me get back in sync with what’s going on.” He presses both hands to his lover’s belly, feeling the rippling of the contractions and the slow disintegration of the working as Chrome slid her hand into his lover’s slit, fingers probing to check that their little Cloud was crowning properly, and that was unfairly arousing too, to watch a hand disappearing into Tsuna’s body as well as his cock. (He knew intellectually that the working was merely anchored to Tsuna’s perineum, but really. There was a fist and his cock and babies all occupying in Tsuna’s tiny form and could anyone blame him for cumming from such a gorgeous experience?)

“Ah, there we go, Bossu. He’s a little bigger than his sister, so you had to stretch a bit further. That’s why it was hurting. I think he’s the biggest though, so the others might be very quick to come out.” He swallows, trying to avoid cumming as Chrome withdraws her hand and their little Cloud is forced out through the working and his cock is squeezed impossibly tightly, and Tsuna cries out in ecstasy as Kyōya steps forward and catches their second born. (He refrains from giggling as Kyōya’s covered in Tsuna’s pleasure. It wouldn’t help with keeping his lover’s volatile Cloud happy.)

Takeshi shivers in appreciation, and he’s fairly sure the fact that it’s only the baby he’s currently feeding that prevents his lover’s Rain from pouncing on Kyōya. It would certainly be the only thing stopping _him_ in the same position. Chrome wipes the worst of the mess off for Kyōya, who seems to be entranced by their Cloudy son and engaged in some sort of battle with the tiny boy even as he sweeps out of the room followed by Takeshi and their little Wrath. “Are you doing okay, sweetheart?”

“Mhmmm. Kind of spacey, now, -” his cock twitches, and he can feel the copious fluids drenching his balls from where they’re leaking from Tsuna’s body, “- insatiable bastard.”

“My parents were married.” He presses a kiss to Tsuna’s neck again and moves up the column of his throat to murmur in his lover’s ear. “Can you blame me for insatiability, lovely? You’re incredibly attractive like this, and that’s even without the fact that you’ve been carrying our babies for us. Remember how much I enjoyed that session where Mukuro’s Mist Flames made it possible for me to fill your whole body with my cum until it dripped down your chin, and your skin was so tight across your belly that it was translucent?”

Tsuna shivers and shudders in his lap, and he hides a grin in fluffy hair as he’s stimulated further.

“Dino-san, that was more than I needed to know about you and Bossu right now, at least, even if it was a very pretty image you painted, and Mukuro-sama was cruel not to let me help him create the conditions and watch.” His pretty fluffy partner squeaks, and turns his head, even as his belly starts to ripple again, another contraction stealing the breath from both of them. 

The contractions roll over them both and he concentrates on breathing and keeping them from overwhelming Tsuna, but no baby comes and Chrome tilts her head looking up at him with a slightly concerned expression. “Bossu, I’m going to have to put my hand in you again to check what’s happening; I thought things were going to speed up after your Cloudy boy relented.” 

“Go right ahead, Chrome. It felt _amazing_ when you did it before.” He answers for Tsuna, his lover panting, Flames roiling with the contractions, mind increasingly hazy as the endorphins and the dozens of minor orgasms ganged up on him to keep him enjoying what was going on.

“Oh, Bossu, this is going to be really overwhelming. I’ve altered the working to allow for it, but Dino-san’s probably not going to be able to block all the pain. You have two babies who want to come out together and they’re making it hard to separate them.” Chrome withdraws her hand and steps back. “You might want to make sure he’s too well-pleasured to protest, Dino-san.”

“Hiiieee! Two at once?!” He wraps his hands around Tsuna’s hips and lifts him slightly before tilting him forward onto a remarkably convenient pile of pillows. He eases his cock out of the tight and greedy hole it’s been buried in, and there’s another giggle from Chrome and he looks down to see he’s even thicker than normal, with some additions, and he raises an eyebrow at the Mist.

“I’m sure Bossu will appreciate them, and the more of him you occupy the more pressure there will be on the little ones to leave their nest. You’ll flare when you cum, and I’m sure you’ll enjoy it, a lot. Call me back when you’re stuck, Dino-san.” He lines himself up with his lover’s tight hole and presses in, pulling a low shriek from Tsuna as he’s re-impaled on his cock and he hums thoughtfully and rolls his hips, matching the pace of the contractions that were still wringing his lover’s body. It makes it easier to match the ebb and flow of his Flames to Tsuna’s, to pour them into the gaps that would otherwise make him shriek in discomfort. They were definitely going to need to do this again. It ranked right up there with the cum-inflation episode _and_ he got a whole set of his own foals to dote on out of it.

“God, how do you actually feel smug, Dino. Next fucking time we’re going to see how you - oh gods - do like this.” 

“But you’re enjoying yourself so much, Tsuna-koi. Can you blame me for wanting a repeat in a year or a two?”

“Argh.” He shifts, stroking Tsuna’s sadly neglected cock too, concentrating on ignoring the illusion long enough to be able to find it and coax it hard again, and it twitches in his hand as he palms it.

“So you’ll do it, sweetheart?”

“Not consent when we’re - oh gods, deeper, need you deeper - fucking, Dino. Negotiate later, babies now.”

He hums in mischief, noting that hadn’t been a no, and keeps stroking his pretty lover’s body until Tsuna’s shivering and rocking weakly back onto his cock despite his exhaustion and the contractions are coming vicious and fast and he cums, the tip of his cock flaring the way Chrome promised it would, lodging in place, and the length of it swelling to until Tsuna whined, and he leant back, bringing him with him and Chrome rematerialised. 

“Time to push again, Bossu. Push really really hard, and I’m sure we’ll get these two out, and you’ll enjoy it with Dino-san’s help.” The pressure is almost painfully, brutal tightness that squeezes his cock so hard that he has to bite the inside of his cheek and concentrate on filling the gaps in his lover’s Flames, soothing, and there’s a shriek, and Chrome murmuring, her arm buried in Tsuna’s body again, coaxing the two still twined around each other into position. “There we go, Bossu. Push for me in three, two, one -”

The world goes fuzzy in pleasure, his Flames surging for him, fortunately, and Tsuna pushes so hard that three or four inches of his cock are forced out of their sleeve, but he can’t protest because Chrome is smiling, the twinned babies in her arms, and all he has to do is pull his pretty partner back down onto his suddenly more human cock. 

Chrome giggles. “Would you like a knot this time, Dino-san, so Bossu can’t push you out?”

“Chrome, beautiful, anyone who thinks you aren’t the evil one out of our Mists is delusional. I _know_ that you could have just opened the working and lifted the little ones out.”

“But you’ve been enjoying yourself so much, Bossu. Won’t you just let Dino-san and I enjoy getting the last three of your babies out of you?”

“ _Three_.”

“Mhmm. Now your little Wrath is out and her Cloudy brother, her Mist can’t hide so easily behind the two of their Flames.” That was a very Misty way to enter the world. “But they’re going to be quick, Bossu; the first of the three is already crowning, so try not to push while I hand these two over for their first meal.” Tsuna turns his head, a murmured curse on his lips, and he offers the meat of his arm for his partner to bite.

She hands the babies to the Guardians waiting for them, and crosses back from the door as Tsuna gives in and bites down on his arm, and grins at them both. “Takeshi is very much enjoying himself, and watching Kyōya-senpai having an argument with a baby is hysterical, Bossu. And I like the idea of this happening every eighteen months or so, though maybe without Kyōya playing with the working in the initial phase, maybe.” 

Tsuna groans and smacks his head back into him. “I thought you knew he’d done it, sweetheart. He implied you did when he asked.” 

“I’ll - oh gods, Chrome, -” he barely manages to settle his lover back on his cock properly before Chrome is humming, a thin layer of Mist still encasing the fifth of the babies his pretty partner had been carrying.

“I need you to nurse this little one, Bossu, and remind her that she’s supposed to be human; she’s a bit hazy on it.” He rests a hand against the little Mistling, too and hums, wrapping Harmony and humanity around her, coaxing Tsuna’s Flames to do the same, and his lover makes a curious sound.

“It happens sometimes, sweetheart. Mostly with Mists and Misty-Skies, and she could be either. Given what Kawahira admitted after we broke the curse, is it really so strange that it might when the Earthling blood is strong? Remember how his form wavered, and his anger at your father? Between the two of us, we have his and Sephira’s blood, after all.” His lover makes a tiny squeak as she latches on, and Chrome releases her Flames in favour of catching the sixth baby who had decided he’d waited quite long enough, thank you very much.

“Oh, you were eager, weren’t you, little Storm-child? Bossu, has our little Mist latched properly? I need to give this one to Takeshi to nurse before he gets angry, but if you’re about to push again -” Tsuna nods, fluffy hair tickling his nose, and he smiles, cooing at the tiny form over his lover’s shoulder. There are no more contractions while Chrome’s gone, no more pain, but when he presses his hand to Tsuna’s belly, he feels that there’s one more baby inside, and he slides his Sky into the working probably and bites his cheek to avoid laughing; only a Rain could try and take a nap in the middle of being born, and tranquilise everything around them into peace so they could have said nap.

“Does Hayato need to come and help, Dino-san? He’d be very willing to come and help pull the last little one out of Bossu’s belly.”

“Let me try jostling him out first. And perhaps if you collapse the working around him so he has no choice but to take the exit route offered?” Chrome giggles. 

“Do you want the knot, or just to be really, really girthy, Dino-san? Or spines? Uri-chan went into Heat and Natsu mounted her, and maybe Bossu would like something like that for the sensation?” Tsuna makes a groaning sound, and he laughs, hands on his lover’s hips and a smirk on his lips. “Let me take the little Mist so you can have fun with her Mama. And hmm, you’ll like the spines, Bossu. Uri certainly did, and so did Hayato when we played with him last.” Chrome lifts their little Mistling who has a tiny rounded belly, and is happy and full of milk and - most importantly - human-shaped out of Tsuna’s arms and he tips him forward again as the working collapses in size dramatically. He withdraws his cock and Chrome giggles and Tsuna shrieks as he plunges back in, clawing at the blankets, tearing at them as he fucks him ruthlessly, desperate, needy, and he relishes every sound; he won’t be allowed to drag them from Tsuna again for _months_.

The little Rain’s Flames flare angrily as he’s jostled, and his little one will be a hellion when he’s older, easily a match for Squalo or Takeshi, but for now he can fight the coiling tranquillity, can keep moving, keep encouraging Tsuna to yowl as his prostate is raked, as his ass is ravished and debate whether he should maybe invite their Guardians to set up shows for them while Tsuna is too busy feeding their little ones and too sore to ride his cock. Squalo, Takeshi and Kyoya fucking would be very pretty to watch; more so if Chrome gave Takeshi and Kyōya knots the way she’d threatened to grant him one. Squalo with a knot in both ends, finally quiet and fucked out … 

Tsuna screams as he cums, Mist-begotten spines soft enough not to damage, but the threat has his lover tensing and needy, and pulls out, leaving both holes equally gaping, as Tsuna expels everything in a messy rush; Chrome’s working folds around the little Rain protecting him from all the messy fluids and he reaches blindly for the plugs they’d prepared for this, big and fat and heavy to keep Tsuna from moving until he needed to. He’d hand feed him, and rotate the babies on his chest, as this was his kink, too, even more so than having his lover give birth for him. 

The plugs are metal, soothingly cool, and thick, and his pretty lover takes them so easily, greedy body swallowing them whole. He curls around Tsuna, hand pressing against his flattened abdomen and his lover purrs in pleasure. “Feel s’good, Dino.”

“Let’s get the bed sorted, Bossu, and the little ones brought in and then you can sleep, and Dino-san can arrange your reward for you. Hayato-san’s almost vibrating in anticipation.” He grins into soft hair, feels the Mist Flames curl over them, cleaning them up, and feeds his Sunnier Flames into his lover, too.

“What does Hayato have to do with m’reward …?”


End file.
